poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Feeding the Titanoboa/Dinner with the Professor/Meet the whole family
Here is how Feeding the Titanoboa, Dinner with the Professor and Meet the whole family goes in Genesis Park. At the Titanoboa Enclosure. Roger: Are you guys seeing what I'm seeing? Pound Cake: I sure am, Roger. Pumpkin Cake: That is one big snake down here! The workers brought a crane out and lower the cow down for the Titanoboa to consume on. Cow: (moo) Professor Mosquito Amber: Ah, There you three are. You know you're suppose to let us know where you're going next time. Roger: Professor Amber, What're they doing to the cow? Professor Mosquito Amber: Feeding the Titanoboa. The crane lowered the cow right on the ground so the Titanoboa feast it's prey. Prince Isamu: (crying) Princess Luna: Shh, Shh, It's alright, Isamu. It's alright. Titanoboa: (screeching) Flik: Look at the Size of that Snake! Fugax: I know, Flik. Bet the others knew how we felt. Arachna: I've never seen anything like it. Oh: Me either. Prince Edmond: You sure paid good money for the live preys. Professor Mosquito Amber: Indeed I have, Prince Edmond. The crane we lifted with the steer gone. Princess Yuna: I hope you got extra cranes. Mosquito Amber: Well, It's good thing we've got plenty more. Who's hungry? It was dinner time. Chef Pepper Jack: Dinner is Served! Bon Appetit! Professor Mosquito Amber: Thank you, Chef Pepper Jack. Prince Isamu: (open his mouth for his favorite peach mango) Princess Luna: (feeds Isamu) Prince Indy and Princess Anna: (open their mouths for their favorite banana) Princess Celestia: (feeds the twins) Prince Flashlight: (opens his mouth for his favorite applesauce) Twilight Sparkle: (feeding Flashlight) Prince Tyrone: (opens his mouth for his favorite orange pineapple) Princess Cadance: (feeding Tyrone) Professor Mosquito Amber: The reason why Genesis Park is because it's named after Genesis from the Bible. Princess Yuna: Wow! Hiccup: No kidding. Professor Mosquito Amber: Oh, Look at the time, They should be here right about now. After dinner. Professor Mosquito Amber: You see, Ellie is the best teacher of prehistory and Larry is an expert paleontologist. Rita the Fox: Wow! Professor Mosquito Amber: But wait until you meet my grandchildren, Alexis and Jim, Princess Yuna. Ellie: Hi, Dad! Professor Mosquito Amber: Ellie, My sweetheart! (kissed his daughter) And Larry, My boy. You haven't changed a bit. Are Alexis and Jim with you? Larry: Darn right they are, Pops. Kids! It's your Grandpa! Then, Alexis and Jim rushed up to their grandfather. Alexis and Jim: Grandpa! Professor Mosquito Amber: Kids! Alexis and Jim: (hugged their grandfather down to the ground) Professor Mosquito Amber: (playfully) Careful! Alexis: We've missed you! Thanks for the presents! Jim: We love the helicopter ride! Professor Mosquito Amber: (gets back on his hooves) Princess Yuna, Meet my grandchildren, Alexis, My eldest granddaughter and Jim, My youngest grandson. Princess Yuna: Nice to meet you two. Alexis: I'm great at baseball and Jim's the best soccer player. Jim: We're glad to meet you too, Princess Yuna. Princess Yuna: You two heard of me too? Alexis and Jim: We're your biggest number 1 fans! Princess Yuna: Meet Snowdrop, My mama's old friend and my new little sister. Snowdrop: Hi. Princess Skyla: I'm Skyla. My mommy and daddy are Princess Cadance and Shinning Armor. These are my sisters, Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander, and Britney Sweet, And our cousins, Lilly Sparkle Rose, Twila and Nyx. Armor Bride: Hi. Sweetie Heart: Please to meet you two. Scander: Helllo. Britney Sweet: What is up? Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose: Hi. Princess Twila: Nice to meet you. Nyx: Hello. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225